infinity101fandomcom-20200214-history
The Umbra Queen's Epic Moves, Part III
This is the final episode of Season 8 of Winx Infinity. It has been confirmed that there will also be a 9th season. Summary The Winx Club and all of the other Winx Clubs must battle the Umbra Queen's remaining forces. They must also trap the Umbra Queen in the Mystical Starry Sky City. The Umbra Queen dies in the process and they destroy Umbrilvania for good. The Orchid Queen congratulates Bloom and her friends for their hard work on defeating the Umbra Queen, Celebrates Winx Club's 15th anniversary and says the end. Characters # Bloom # Giselle # Cornelia # Aquila # Emma # Irma # Frizzy the Snow Elf # Orpheu # Deniz # Lula Twinkle # Sunny # Michelle # Phoebe # Irice # Raina # Musa # Tecna # Flora # Aisha # Stella # Tacierra # Mermaida # The Blue Orchid Queen # Regina # Telaria # Pascal # Bambi # Queen of Hearts # Queen of Spades # Queen of Clubs # Queen of Diamonds # Krishanne # Daughter of the Ocean # Olympia # Grace # Kestrel # Gervaylla # Sherlis # Bell # Nalanta # Gisabelle # Nestea # Sakura # Sheyla # Erica # Ophelia # Ophelia # Kirsche # Amore # North Skie # Eleonora # Madis Club # Iconix Club # Delix Club # Pink Centaur # Lorelei # Sophie # Ginkgo Spirit (Only Appearance) # Brill # Aero # Colonel Spendlove # Sylvie # Zoryana # Celine # Starlight # Starly # Brook # Emma # Caliente # Sugar Plum # Red Sonja # Coraly # Omega # Vanessa # Diana # Luna # Loa # Xana # Nike # Yvonne # Aletheia # Hector # Calliope # Jupiter # Cato # Gracie # Lyra (Only Appearance) # Sona (Only Appearance) # Vox (Only Appearance) # Carmen (Only Appearance) # Jericho (Only Appearance) # Hope # Tanika # Woodrow # Calipso # Agatha # Nalanta # Gisabelle # Willma # Festelle # Oulina # Ellin #King Cyros #Queen Miriam #King Ortiel #Magenthia #Princess Celeste #Cleopatra #Prince Jacob #Sky #Riven #Timmy #Brandon #Helia #Kace #Umbra Queen #Malice #Discord #Violence #Francis O'Furious #Little Spectre #Lord Vladmir #Duchess Vladmir #Duchess Taylor #Viper of Darkness #Envy #Ahri #Poison Ivy #Medusa #Ladia #Circe #Bluebeard #Bluebeard's Wife #Sandra #Fire Girl #Cyclops Girl #Cyclops Girl 2 #Siren Girl #Siren Girl 2 #Goth Cyclops #Prickles #Mina #The Trix #Valtor #Wizards of the Black Circle #Lord Darkar #Mitzi #Chimera #Belladona #The Coven #Zatura #Rachel #Quinn #Elenora #Tora #Kaiya #Kayo #Eris #Trance #Desdemona #Venom #Absinthe #Orpheus #Tyrannica #Trolls #Cyclops #Werewolf Warriors #Weresharks #Grim Reapers #Spriggans #Owlbears #Centaurs #Dragonides #Tauruses #Wyverns #Fierce Trolls #Fiercer Trolls #Fiercest Trolls #Froghemoth #Fraz Urbluu #Umbrites #Mariltih #Anubis #Taweret #Umbra Mercenaries #Necromancers #Skye Slime Girl Thief #Thundermoon #Gorgons #Gorgon Archers #Apple Slime #Kiwi #Mesgorgudan #Corrupt Water Spirit #Dragon Barbarians #Arachni Cams Final Scene # Bloom # Stella # Tecna # Musa # Aisha # Flora # Aquila # Roxy # Krishanne # Giselle # Grace # Kestrel # Selene # Psyche # Tarri # Orpheu # Cornelia # Will Vandom # Caliente # Nestea # Sakura # North Skie # Pearly Whites # Maya # Clarisse # Mirta # Laura (Only Appearance) # Elodea # Vesper # Velvet # Marlene # Scully # Olympia #Aurora #Diana #Greta #Michelle #Xaviera #DJ Shipman #Madison (Only Appearance) #Oreya #Nika (Only Appearance) #Malissa #Rosalina #Dante #Iconix Club #Alise #Nyx #Aurore (Only Appearance) #Vesper #Genevieve (Only Appearance) #Miriel #Solar #Garnet (Only Appearance) #Syrena #Liney #Flamey #Little Fayra #Aridian Elite #The Orchid Queen #Celine #Starlight #Pinksy #Frostice #Flea #Mialetta (First Appearance) #Meadow (First Appearance) #Euphrosyne #Galatea #Sarah E. August #Umbra Queen #Malice #Discord #Violence #The Dark Knight #Rachel #Quinn #The Trix #Diaspro #Selina #Lord Darkar #Duchess Taylor #Viper of Darkness #Bouncer Foo #Rabbit Prince #Ayao-Gabija #Ora #Galami #Dahila #Witchie Boo #Ripper #Lloth #Ruthy the Ruthless #Void #Pum #Fiar #Fayth #Trolls #Cyclopses #Grim Reapers #Dragonides #Centaurs #Satyrs #Metal Rust Balls #Dusksong #Obsidian Phoenix #Peg #Le Death